Star Pirates on Vacation
by zaulster
Summary: Spin off from Star Pirate Series, but relevant to plot! Zato gives the crew vacations. After going to Konohagakure, Tohru allies with Tsunade and Naruto to help her crew, Fairy Tail, and the Warriors of Hyrule stop a demon revived by a powerful mage.
1. Chapter 1: Tohru's Tour is Ruined

**Star Pirates on Vacation  
Offstage Chapter 1  
Tsunade's Tour is Ruined by Sannin**

The forest was calm except for the trudging through vines and bushes. The lone traveler exited from the woods and faced a huge gate. "This.. is Konohagakure?!"

_Day 26: FINALLY!!! WOOT!! I have time to myself! Zato actually gave us each a few days for our own VACATION! Yeah.. I need it -.-" After all that Akaiso Works mess. No more Evian with his pedo tactics. No more Fuyu and his angry cynic personality that just crushes you from his mere presence. Though I wish Olvia could've come. Anyways, it's just me for a few days to enjoy Konoha. Actually.. crap, only 1 day aiyah! It took me 1 day to get here. It'll take another day to get back. I gotta be back in 2 days AIYAH. I can only be here one day. Well, the Hokage from Konohagakure actually sent me a letter saying that he will give me a tour (probably just to showcast how great his empire is -.-") So here I am, at the beautiful and awesome Village Hidden in the Leaves, KONOHAGAKURE!!! :3  
_  
Tsunade sat stressed as usual in her office. "Shizune, give me some sake."

Shizune turned around with a freaked look. "EH? NO TSUNADE-SAMA! You do remember what happened last time you had sake..."

She remembered well enough. Jiraiya took advantage of her being drunk and nearly had her when Naruto came and insulted her. He enraged her, making her destroy a corner of the village. She had told Jiraiya that if he ever tried anything again, she would definitely kill him. She did not even want to see him. "Alright, good enough a reason, I suppose."  
A jounin pushed the door open and ran in. "Tsunade-sama!" he cried. "The visitor from the distant land has come!" Tsunade was up on her feet immediately. She had a job to do, and she did not want to disappoint the visitor.

/\/\/\

Raido and Izuma quickly opened the gates for Tohru, and she walked into a whole new world. The village was huge. There were stores everywhere. She even saw the faces of the five Hokages carved into the rock wall all the way at the back. "This is paradise! This is vacation!!" She saw a woman walking towards her with a smile on her face. "Konnichi waa sama!"

"You must be Tohru Makino, the pirate from the distant seas, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Mmmhm! And I'm here to relax and enjoy just a day or two here. Probably only a day."

"Indeed. And you are also here to view our surroundings, the Land of Fire, right?"

"Mhm, can you tell me where I can find Hokage-san?"

Tsunade chuckled and replied, "Hokage-sama I suppose, since you're talking to her right now."

Tohru dropped her suitcase and cried, "WHAA?!?"

/\/\/\

Two eyes peered through a gap in the wall. The predator watched silently at Tsunade and the young girl. A tongue snaked out and whipped around before sliding back in. "Princess Tsunade.. Princess Pirate.. two in one game, tsss.." he whispered. The gates opened and a carriage came out. Inside was a jonin with a lady and her son. They were obviously going somewhere. The snake struck with lightning. The carriage crumbled and blood spilled out from all sides. A bit later, Raido and Izuma realized the horror that occured and alerted Tsunade.

/\/\/\

Tohru got all the details about where she was from Teuchi in his Ramen Bar. She slurped on the tasty ramen till her stomach and heart were both satisfied. "This place is so awesome!"

At the same time, Tsunade smashed her fist on his desk. Izumo and Raido backed away a bit. Shizune too did not want to try calming Tsunade. "What the hell is he doing back here?!?" Tsunade screamed. She read the note carefully: UNLESS YOU WANT MORE TO DIE, MEET ME ALONE IN THE LAND OF FIRE WITH YOUR NEW PRINCESSSSS. ~ _OROCHIMARU_! "And I'm supposed to be touring Tohru around the Land of Fire. Argh.. OROCHIMARU!!! Get Jiraiya and Kakashi here at the moment."  
Raido had unfortunate news for her. "Well, Tsunade. Jiraiya's been gone ever since your little drunk incident." Tsunade broke one wall down. "Kakashi went on a mission with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.."

"Well then, you two come with me."

"Er.. we have to.. um.. tend to the genin!" Izuma said. Tsunade screamed when they both snuck away.

"I'm gonna murder Orochimaru. Let Tohru come. I know Orochimaru's planning something. Secure this village as well as you can. Inform Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka about this. Tell them to guard the village. I will make sure Konoha is safe. And I will make sure Orochimaru DIES."

/\/\/\

Tohru looked to the side and saw the streets clearing. "Uh oh. What's happening?" Tsunade rampaged through and charged straight at her. Before Tohru could even scream for help, the Hokage abducted her and dragged her to the exit of the village. "Where are you taking me!? Save me!! Save me someone! It's a pedophile I tell you, she's a disguised rapist!!!"

When she stopped her shouting, Tsunade put her down on the grass. Tohru looked around. "Where.. am I?"

"These are the Plains of Fire. Big important spot in our journey. Anyways, moving on...!"  
"What!? Wait, hold on, why are we in such a hurry!" Tohru cried, but Tsunade dragged her on. They were racing to the next landmark already.

She put Tohru down and pointed at the mountains several miles away. "The Village Hidden in the Smoke is somewhere over there. Moooving along!"

"EH WAIT A MINUTE!" Tohru yelped but she was yanked again.

They came to another forest, except Tohru tried to run away now. Tsunade shouted for Tohru to return, but Tohru did not. That's when the tongue shot out of nowhere and grasped Tohru. "I've got her, now thanks for bringing the small child to me!"

"HELP! HELP! RAPIST! I'M SURROUNDED BY THEM!" Tohru screamed louder than ever. Tsunade had to watch her move now. She had clearly stumbled. Orochimaru had Tohru.

"Gee, maybe I _was_ drinking too much sake," she muttered to herself.

Orochimaru slithered and wrapped his whole body around Tohru. He was a menacing snake. His head protruded from his body and came right in front of Tohru's face. "Greetingssss.. small child!"

Tohru fainted from the sight of the pale demon. He licked his lips again and faced Tsunade once more. Unfortunately for him, Tsunade's arms were growing to huge proportions. "Orochimaru.. I intend to completely break you apart until you can suffer no more than anyone has in this world." Orochimaru gulped and dodged the first punch that came so swiftly. He continuously flipped backwards, hoping to avoid Tsunade's unimaginable wrath. With her opponent distracted, Tohru kicked Orochimaru in the shin and got free from his grip. She ran away from the scene and towards a nearby river. Orochimaru was about to follow, but Tsunade came out of nowhere and slammed him headfirst into the ground. From there, the Hokage beat her opponent sannin as ruthlessly as she could.

Tohru slipped into the river and tumbled a bit. An unlikely current swept her and threw her off the side of a large rock wall. Too bad.. Tohru had reached a waterfall. She flew off the side, all while crying for help, and plummeted to the water.  
She landed safely but went a bit deep at first. When she got back to the surface, she swam to the side and lay down to dry off. Tohru breathed heavily to regain her breath. "So much for vacation!!" she sobbed.

Her adventure had not ended at all. A large shirtless man appeared in her vision. "Hehehe," he chuckled. "Greetings there, small child!"

Tohru saw the sake bottle in his hand and hit herself in the head. "What is with this place and messed up men?"

"The name's Jiraiya, and I'm the best of the best! By the way, I'm still single, you know?" Jiraiya hooted. "And when I say that, I'm not giving you any options. I'm tellin' you what I WANT!!"

Tohru really wanted to cry. "AIYAH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Tohru the Prey

**Star Pirates on Vacation  
Offstage Chapter 2  
Tohru the Prey**

Tsunade clearly heard the scream. "Oh crud," she sighed, releasing her grip on Orochimaru. She tossed him away and rushed towards the river to save Tohru. The poor girl was bound within a thick layer of red slime. "What the hell is that?"  
She took a huge jump over the rock wall and plummeted down. Unfortunately, more red stuff shot out from everywhere and eventually formed a massive net halfway down the waterfall.

Tsunade anticipated the collision and focused her chakra to her fist. "This better not be one of Orochimaru's tricks.." _Wham!_ The force tore through the moist substance, allowing Tsunade to continue down.

Orochimaru's tongue caught her before she could reach the ground. It was even ickier than the red stuff. Tsunade grasped it firmly and pushed outwards, trying to break free. Orochimaru took action quickly. His tongue was extending a few hundred feet up into the air, so he swung her as hard as he could into the rock wall.

Tsunade focused her energy into a chakra scalpel protruding from her fingers. She hacked away at Orochimaru's tongue and freed herself just in time. With the remaining time before her crash, she yanked Orochimaru down to her location. Inches away from the wall, her fist crushed Orochimaru's face. Then, she hit the rock fatally.

The two sennin dropped like stones and landed with a huge splash in the water below. Tsunade had no time to worry about her wounds - Tohru's scream filled her ears once more. Leaving Orochimaru to choke on water with his mouth left open, she pinned his tongue to the floor of the pond with a boulder and swam for the surface.  
Tsunade saw the footprints leading away from the sandy shore and pursued Tohru's kidnapper. "So it's not _just_ that pervert. Unless Kabuto's working with him too..!"  
At the same moment, Orochimaru managed to regenerate himself and secrete the new body from his own dying one. He escaped just in time. Slowly emerging from the pond, Orochimaru did not hesitate before following the footprints as well.

/\/\/\

Tohru opened her eyes, hoping this nightmare would be over. It was definitely not. There was that same man as before, drinking till he would die. "Eh?! You've chugged six bottles of sake already!" she cried.

The man slowly got up. With a hiccup, he stumbled a bit before collapsing right where he was. Tohru ridiculed the man who kidnapped her. "Jiraiya.. that itself is the dumbest name I've heard. So a man kidnaps me. Then tells me he wants me. Then tells me he's gonna have me. And then drinks even more. AND THEN HE FAINTS. Aiyah baka!" Tohru quickly darted away.

A few seconds later, Tsunade rushed into the scene. She saw Jiraiya lying drunk and pretty much dead on the ground. "Jiraiya.. what the hell are you doing here?!" When the only response that came was the sage vomiting lots of food, Tsunade grew furious. "You've been drinking again! Where is it.. WHERE IS YOUR STASH!?"

Jiraiya dived for a bush to get it in time; Tsunade read his moves and buried his head in the ground. She uncovered the bush and found eighteen bottles of sake - twelve were mostly empty (of those, three were shattered) and six were still unopened. Tsunade steamed with rage. "You MORON!!" Completely forgetting about Tohru, she advanced on Jiraiya. She was ready to break a few more of his bones.

"Please Tsunade! I'm not doing anything!! I just.. I just got a little drunk! It's not that much!! Please! Please!" Jiraiya literally started sobbing. "Nothing other than that! And the little girl!"

Tsunade's eyes bulged furiously. "LITTLE GIRL!?!"

"Yes.. yes.. yes... she's actually bit grown up.. I like her... I want her.. I was just gonna settle down here.. and enjoy a bit.. enjoy a LOT!!" Jiraiya roared with laughter like a complete madman now. Tsunade's skin became scorching hot. A different type of seal appeared on her forehead. It was the mark of Hell. Her muscles were now forming minds of their owns, expanding to extreme and intimidating sizes. "Ji.. rai.. ya..." she hissed. He saw the fiery red glowing in her eyes. She was now ready to kill him for real.

He snapped out of his drunk state and screamed. Tsunade hit him hard straight in the stomach; Jiraiya soared back into a tree and snapped through several more before finally stopping. He had no time to recover because she was about to kick him hard.

/\/\/\

At the same time, Tohru scampered as far as possible away from the pedophile. She jumped over a bush and nearly into the wide open mouth of a massive snake. Tohru screamed and backed away. The beast's mouth snapped shut, barely missing her, and then opened wide again. "What the heck!? When did snakes get so big?!" Tohru turned around only to see another snake of the same size. "Eh!!" Her two predators lunged forward to catch their prey; Tohru dived out of the way in time and hit the ground hard. The two adders behind her were certainly not finished. They continued lunging at her, hoping to catch her in their humongous fangs.

Amidst her run away scheme, Tohru noticed a thick branch hanging down from a series of trees. She stopped herself just before falling over the side of a cliff and caught hold of the branch. Seconds before the adders attacked her, she swung herself up and caught hold of a vine. Her predators could no longer continue pursuing her. Tohru hung in the middle of the gap and stared back mockingly at the failed snakes.

Thinking she was safe, Tohru relaxed for a moment. Then, the branches above her began to creak. "No.. EH?!?!" she cried. She could see the branches breaking a bit. Tohru tried to pull herself up; the vines snapped right then. She screamed out for help as she plummeted down into a swamp a hundred feet below.


	3. Chapter 3: All Out Sannin War

**Star Pirates on Vacation  
Offstage Chapter 3  
All-Out Sannin War**

Tohru felt something icky and slimy underneath her. She struggled to get up, but whatever beneath was pulling her back. "Eh!" she cried. She felt the murky water enclosing her body. Then, she saw part of the snake coiling around her legs. Tohru gulped and took a glance at what was starting to drag her down. It wasn't one thing.. in fact, millions of snakes tangled up were wrapping themselves around her. She screamed in horror at the sight. The snakes began to take advantage of her. They slithered over her body, around her neck and soon preventing her from getting free.

She knew she had to act fast. Somehow she had to stop these snakes. She thought, but nothing came to her. "Quick.. don't panic.. don't panic.. just don't scream.." she assured herself. Then, Jiraiya came soaring into the swamp from above. He looked like had been completely beaten up. Tohru shook her head in disbelief. "No. Don't. Please.. don't.. land.."

Jiraiya tumbled into a clump of snakes. The impact of his fall scattered reptiles in all directions. She wanted to choke now. The reptiles had been agitated too far. The snake around her neck opened its mouth wide, revealing a pair of vicious fangs. Tohru screamed at the horror, but she was saved by the same red slime she encountered earlier. The millions of snakes around her were dragged down further into the swamp as Jiraiya emerged unharmed from the venomous battlefield. "Wahaha!" he exclaimed proudly. "My Toad Swamp Jutsu turned out to be a success! When you're brought to the swamp, the amphibians definitely destroy the reptiles!"

Out of nowhere, a sword shot up from the sinking snakes. Jiraiya recognized it and tried to dodge in time; unfortunately, the weapon brazed his right arm. Orochimaru as well emerged from the layer of snakes. His blue sword, Kusanagi, slid back into his mouth. "Jiraiya.." he coughed a bit. "I don't like the fact that you're here."

As the snakes finally disappeared into the depths of the swamp, Jiraiya, Tohru, and Orochimaru found themselves each standing on a different patch of land that stuck up from the murky waters around. Both sannin forgot about each other and noticed the small girl. Tohru felt like vomiting. The two sannin lunged for her. Orochimaru's tongue shot out rapidly to catch Tohru; Jiraiya controlled his Toad Slime Jutsu in that direction. Tohru screamed and spun around, only to have a large body plummet into the ground in front of her. Dust was kicked up into the air, and Tohru was unable to see; however, she knew the two perverted sannin were soaring in close behind. Tohru fell to her feet from the impact of whatever landed by her. Two massive arms extended forward and grasped hold of Jiraiya and Orochimaru by their icky appendages (tongue/slime). They were swung around in a devastating circle before hurled away into the nearby rock walls. Tsunade had arrived just in time to Tohru's rescue. Unfortunately, she was in no good mood. "Tohru Makino. I apologize for that. Give me five minutes, and these queeros will be _dead_."

Jiraiya gulped and avoided staring back at Tsunade. Orochimaru, on the other hand, watched the two females intently. He licked his lips quickly and spoke out, "Ahh, Tsunade. You interest me so much. Don't take it wrong, I was never after your village. So you can go scamper back to your village, and take this fool of a man as well," he hissed, pointing at Jiraiya.

Tsunade steamed with rage and roared back, "You PERVERT! I know what you're up to! There's no way I'm gonna let you go wandering around this world anymore. I'm gonna kill you right here, right now!!"

Orochimaru licked his lips once more and shot forward. Halfway through the air, he noticed Jiraiya zooming in from the side. "Ugh.. persistent fool," he muttered. Jiraiya wielded a massive Toad Hammer which he intended to use to break Orochimaru apart. The snake-sannin anticipated this and tried to form a shield in time. Just before Jiraiya got him, Orochimaru was crushed - Tsunade had gotten to him first. With a single finger, she flicked Jiraiya away before he could hit her on accident. Her other hand was crumbling Orochimaru's face. Blue chakra swelled around Tsunade's palm as it dug through Orochimaru's skin. He screamed like never before - blood oozed out from all parts of his face.

"Tsunade Tsunade SHE's our woMAN! You think she's a girl but she's really a MAN!!" Jiraiya cheered from the side. Tsunade glared at him with fiery spite. Still holding onto Orochimaru, she charged at him with all her might. Jiraiya gulped once more and protected himself. "Toad Arts: Great Belly Esophagus!" he chanted. An extremely thick wall derived from the Great Toad's stomach lining pulled up around him. He thought he was safe. He was clearly wrong. Tsunade tore through the entire thing and pinned him to the back of his own wall. "I'm gonna MURDER YOU Jiraiya!!" she yelled. Jiraiya struggled to push Tsunade away, but whatever he did, Tsunade bore through his defenses and proceeded with annihilating him.

Orochimaru seized this opportunity to get the defenseless Tohru. Tohru screamed for Tsunade, who was busy making Jiraiya bleed, but Orochimaru was already coming at her. "Ugh.. I didn't want to fight on my trip.." Tohru groaned. Equipping herself with two shuriken chains, she assumed a proper stance. _Swoosh!_ Just as Orochimaru reached her, Tohru ran right through him with her armaments. Orochimaru suddenly collapsed from the wounds she inflicted on him. Tohru gave him an odd look and, puzzeldly, commented, "Wow.. it actually worked?"

Tohru misinterpreted the situation. The sannin's mouth expanded to a huge size and barfed out a fresh new Orochimaru, this one covered in sticky white slime. Tohru turned green and tried to hold in her queasiness. "Are you even _human_?!?" she spat. Orochimaru hissed at her in a flirtatious manner, causing Tohru to grab her hair and scream again.

Tsunade had made a punching bag out of Jiraiya at this point; however, her last blow smashed the transformation out of the fake doppelganger. She growled and snapped Jiraiya's dead impersenator while scanning her surroundings for the real sannin. Instead, she saw Tohru covered in a mound of white slime as Orochimaru slithered around her body and squeezed tight. Jiraiya was soaring in from behind, ready to catch Orochimaru by surprise.

_Whoosh! Crruunch!!_ Tsunade bowled right through Orochimaru (avoiding Tohru) and continued further into Jiraiya. She nailed both of her opponents in one shot. Tohru began to suffocate as Orochimaru's substance completely hardened around her, so Tsunade broke through the mound and freed Tohru. "It's alright. I don't think Jiraiya will be able to run or fight anymore. The only thing left is Orochimaru.."

Unfortunately, Jiraiya was rendered useless at the edge of the swamp. He was buried under rock and vines together. Orochimaru slowly pulled himself out of the swamp water and stood facing Tsunade. "Kuku... Tsunade, you are a very tough girl to bargain with. Mark my words, if I tried, I would easily exterminate Konohagakure. But I won't. Your life isn't anything to me, I really wouldn't care less if you walked out of here alive.. so you can do that. Jiraiya isn't my concern either."

"Tell me then, what are you after, you sickening FIEND!"

Orochimaru hissed back, "The girl.. the little girl.. Tohru.. ahhh.." Tohru became quite frightened. She ducked behind Tsunade, who was firing up even more now. "What are you gonna do? You know there's definitely no way you'll beat me in a battle."

Tsunade's forehead lit brilliantly - a seal had been released. Orochimaru's eyes bulged in curiosity what was going to happen. Tohru too stared at the redoubtable chakra exuding from Tsunade's body. She touched her forehead, and a scroll slowly came out. "Orochimaru, you've seen one of my forbidden moves. But I never said that was the only forbidden jutsu I know."

As she unraveled the mystic scroll, Orochimaru grinned and replied, "What are you playing at, Princess?"

The scroll was completely opened. An eruption of smoke filled the entire swamp. Now there stood six Tsunades. Each a different shape and figure, but the same overall person. "Hokage Style Awakening: Six Royal Enchantments!" Orochimaru was no longer against one Tsunade. He was against six.


	4. Chapter 4: Tohru Kidnapped!

**Star Pirates on Vacation  
Offstage Chapter 4  
Tohru.. Kidnapped!**

Short and tubby. Tall, stiff, and light. Large and buff. Quadrupedal and animal-like. Flexible and jumpy. Lastly, the original Tsunade, commanding her five other forms. Orochimaru stared at his six opponents with a look of despair and disbelief. Suddenly, he hooted with laughter and hissed, "Ahh!! Princess Tsunade.. you are remarkable! Is this what you call a Forbidden Jutsu? You most likely wasted half of your chakra to summon these pathetic clones of yourself. Looks like they didn't even carry through properly! Bahaha!" He spoke too soon - the tall Tsunade was already to his right.

Underestimating his opponent by her looks, Orochimaru quickly summoned a wall around to protect himself. The tall enchantment (Enchatall) smashed right through it with no effort and proceeded to crushing Orochimaru.

Enchanimal shot forward like a cheetah and hit Orochimaru head on. Before he could soar away, Enchastretch snatched him by the leg and swung him back into the swamp water. Submerged underwater, Orochimaru attempted a handseal. He was yanked upwards by the real Tsunade. "You think this jutsu is nothing? Just one of my enchantments could destroy you. Now try fighting six."

Orochimaru broke free and tried to escape. He zipped towards the vulnerable Tohru, hoping to grab her and escape from the swamp in time. However, halfway there, he was completely smuthered from above. Enchatub landed hard on him like a massive boulder and buried him into the ground.

Suddenly, Orochimaru grew to large proportions as a demonic snake. He wrapped around Enchatub and squeezed her hard. The remaining five Tsunades sprung into action.

Enchabuff delivered a crushing blow to Orochimaru's head. Even more blood gashed out, and he took a moment to try recovering. Suddenly, he felt a shocking presence. His eyes shifted rapidly to the surroundings. He felt something.. In that time, four pairs of hands grasped hold of his large snake body from all sides and pulled in separate directions.

Orochimaru was split in half immediately. Tsunade had slayed him with ease. As the real one landed forcefully on the dead snake demon, the five enchantments dissolved into chakra, which ultimately flowed back into Tsunade's scroll. "Wow.." she mumbled. "I expected a lot more.. I thought I'd actually have to use the Kage Kazekame.. he was right. What a waste of chakra."

Suddenly, Tsunade felt a chilling spread throughout her entire body. She looked down and saw an arrow of pure chakra protruding through her chest. "What.. is this.." she moaned.

"Bwahahaha! Hokage Tsunaba! You think you're so great, but you just let this Jinchuuriki slip out of your hands!"

"You complete retard. It's _Tsunade_ first of all. What do you mean by Jinchuuriki.. THIS ISN'T THE JINCHUURIKI YOU IDIOT!"

"Noo Deidara-san! It has to be the Jinchuuriki! Look at him! He looks so ferocious.. and vicious.. and feisty!"

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU TOBI!"

Tsunade spun around and looked up at the edge of the cliff above. Two shady characters draped in similar outfits - long, dark cloaks bearing red clouds with chin-high collars - stared down at the three wretched sannin. One had long yellow hair covering over one eye. The other had a spiral mask covering everything except one eye. Tsunade recognized them. "Akatsuki..!" She also noticed Tohru tied up and hanging in a net that Tobi held on to - her mouth was taped

"Boahah! Deidara, this was too easy! We've caught ourselves a Jinchuuriki! Ooo! Pain-sama will be so pleased! I can't wait to see him!" Putting up a fake scenario, Tobi played two comic roles: "Tobi.. I'm very pleased with your hard work!" "Oh no, it was nothing! I merely embraced the challenges with vigor and valiance!" "Oh seriously Tobi.. you _must_ be rewarded!" "Aw Pain-sama, there's no need! You don't _haaave_ to. Though a little praise.. would be a bit nice hehe!" "Tobi, quit being foolish!" "Wha..!" "You deserve nothing like that. In fact, I'm promoting you to a higher rank. Even higher than what you want! Everyone, let's congratulate Tobi with.."

_Wham!_ Tobi was knocked flat on the ground by his partner, Deidara, an S-class terrorist and another member of Akatsuki. "Really Tobi? The only thing you're asking for is to be completely annihilated by Pain-sama. Quit fooling around. This isn't even the Jinchuuriki!!"

Tobi wiped the dirt from his mask and jumped up to argue with his partner. "D.. Deidara-san! What are you talking about. This is _obviously_ the Jinchuuriki. Pain strictly told us to capture the Jinchuuriki and that Tsunade would be defending him well."

"TOBI WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? This is a GIRL you completely retarded moron!" Deidara roared.

Tobi attempted to counter his partner's statement. "A _girl_? Deidara.. I didn't know you were _that_ sexually disoriented. I kinda feel bad for you now.. you can't even tell the difference between a small girl and a small boy. The Jinchuuriki of Konoha is known to be a crazy hyper little small boy." Deidara sighed and didn't even want to argue. Suddenly, he noticed a shadow descending upon him. "Crud.."

Tsunade had ripped the arrow of chakra out and was advancing on the pair. "Do you HONESTLY think you're gonna get away with this!??!" Tobi gulped. Tohru squeaked. Deidara cursed

Tsunade's powerful fist smashed into the whole cliff edge. The rocky end completely broke off and tumbled down. Deidara emerged from the dust kicked up upon a clay bird with one hand having formed a handsign. Tobi, on the other hand, stood firm where he was and took the impact of Tsunade's blow. "Ugh Tobi.. you really do suck at dodging," he moaned.

All of a sudden, the dust and smoke sucked away. Tsunade tore through, thinking she had taken down the enemy. Unfortunately, Tobi stood in his original position; part of his body was rematerializing from her punch. "Ah.. that actually hurt. Maybe I should've done something about it."  
"What in the world are you..?" Tsunade hissed.

Tobi slowly turned around and responded, "Me? I'm just a man on a mission. I didn't come to fight... I swear!" Tsunade tried punching him again, but her fist just stuck through his face. "What the hell are you.." she cried. Tobi screamed in fake pain and tried to pull Tsunade's fist from his morphing face. "Aiyah! Deidara-san!! Save me Deidara-san, Tsunaba's killing me!"

Deidara wanted to leave him dying, but he knew Tobi was his responsibility. Groaning and sighing at the same time, Deidara soared in upon his clay bird and sprinkled a shower of clay spiders upon the two. Just as he swooped in and snatched Tohru, he hissed, "_Katsu!_" The spiders exploded all around Tsunade and Tobi. However, Tsunade released chakra at the right moment outwards in all directions, allowing her to negate the effects of the explosion. She hoped that Tobi would've sufferred the effects. Unfortunately, Tobi had somehow teleported high up into the air, just above Deidara. He perfectly caught onto the free talon of the bird (the other grasped Tohru firmly). "No!" Tsunade screamed. She kicked off the ground and managed to grab onto Tobi's leg. Focusing her chakra to her arm, she completely weighed them all down. The bird instantly dropped from the sky. "Damn Tobi.." Deidara cursed. He deliberately kicked Tobi's hand, causing both Tobi and Tsunade to plummet back into the swamp far below them. Sighing to himself, Deidara shouted, "Tobi-kun! I'm sure you can deal with her and catch up. It'd be better if I got ahead."

Knowing that it was her obligate duty to protect Tohru, Tsunade grasped hold of Tobi's face, crumbled it, and smashed the stumbling criminal against the rock wall. The Hokage raced upwards and once again leaped high into the air. "Akatsuki, you won't get away with this!" In the middle of her jump, she felt an arrow of chakra zip through her chest once more. A rope of chakra was tied to the end, and Tsunade was tugged downwards into the swamp once more. Tobi suddenly materialized right above her, his body parallel to hers, only he was facing her inches away. "You.."

Tobi grinned to himself and flicked his finger. Tsunade felt an unstoppable force push her all the way back into the swamp. She watched as Deidara and Tobi together sailed away in the horizon. "Noo!!" she screamed. Then, she sank into the murky water. Tsunade felt herself suffocating in the dark environment.

Before she could die, a pair of hands extracted her from the realm of death. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a face she did not want to see. "Hehe.. don't die on me, Tsunade baha!" Jiraiya had saved her.

Three seconds later, Jiraiya was beaten against a rock and Tsunade was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Sennin Mission

**Star Pirates on Vacation  
Chapter 5  
Sennin Mission**

Tsunade grabbed hold of a vine and swung herself out of the swampy area. "Glad I'm finally out of there," she sighed. Facing the forest, her muscles swelled up and she punched the earth in front of her. A massive fissure slammed through the whole region, uprooting hundreds of trees. She made a quick hand seal and shouted, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" (_summoning jutsu_)

A huge slug appeared in front of her. It was at least a hundred times larger than her. However, something was different.. its body was that of a slug's. And its face.. was that of a dog's.. "Pakkutsuyu. Even though you were a worthless mutant before, I have a special mission for you."

Pakkutsuyu, the name of the slug-dog, barked viciously at her. "Tsunade!! I'm never gonna serve you if you talk to me like that!!"

He felt her finger suddenly jabbing the top of his head. The pain forced him to gulp and keep quiet. "Yes... Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade explained the situation to him. Pakkutsuyu immediately began sniffing around for the scent of the Akatsuki members. She showed him specifically the area of the explosion. In seconds, he had the scent and was zooming away. Tsunade held on tight as the massive creature pursued Akatsuki.

---

Orochimaru lay completely dead. He had stopped bleeding at this point. His huge scaly snake body completely shed off.. underneath it, a new Orochimaru slowly emerged. He was covered in sticky slime. "Ahh.. a new day has come. Princess Tsunade got away this time. It impresses me that Deidara and Tobi would come all the way here for their 'Jinchuuriki'. And I'm surprised Deidara even gave into Tobi's dumb reasoning. Ahh.. Tobi, as always. Well, Princess is probably after them. Since Deidara took my precious small child from me, I won't forgive him. Akatsuki.. prepare for venom to inflict you.. hehehe, and then I'll take Tohru and EAT her!"

He then noticed that, having just hatched out from his egg, Orochimaru had nothing on. "Er.. let's hope nobody is watching, pahaha! Even though they _would_ be attracted to this hot body." Orochimaru slowly slithered to the wall. Just before ascending, he noticed Jiraiya lying there. "Jiraiya.. oh Jiraiya. Look what Princess Tsunade did to you. It must feel bad to be the one rotten sannin lying there. If it makes you feel better, I'll avenge your sweet little failure. But too bad.. Tohru will be my meal, not your meal."

Just as Orochimaru exited the swamp, Jiraiya's eyes flicked open. "Orochimaru.. he's after _her_. I can't let him get her. That snake will be dead by the time this is through. I won't forgive her for what she did. But I have to rescue_ her_." Jiraiya too exited the swamp.

---

Tobi and Deidara stood in the center of a small stream facing a large boulder. This was the sealed off entrance to the Akatsuki hideout. There was a red notice posted on it: GONE OUT FOR DINNER! PLEASE CONTACT VIA NEW PRODUCT FROM BLUE SEAS: DEN DEN MUSHI.

"What sort of crap is this supposed to be?" Deidara mumbled. Tobi stayed silent and just stared at the notice. "I can't believe.. they would go out to dinner without me," Deidara moaned.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Deidara looked over at Tobi, who still had his view fixed upon the notice. "Er.. Tobi-kun? What's the matter?"

Silence ensued once more. Then, Tobi abruptly exploded. "BAHAH!!! Deidara-san!! Akatsuki's gone! That means they don't care about us or this small child! Why don't we mess with him?"

Deidara's roared in insanity at his absurdness. "BAKA TOBI! _MESS WITH HIM_?!?!?"

Tobi dropped the sack slung over his shoulder and ripped it open. Tohru rolled out of the bag. She was completely tied up, and duct tape covered her mouth and eyes. "I was surprised that we didn't have to deal with the Nine Tailed Fox within him."

Deidara sighed and hit his head. "The more and more I look at it, the more and more I think you're a useless moron who got us a girl who's not even the Jinchuuriki. Where's her headband from Konoha? Shouldn't she be armed like any other shinobi with kunai or other weapons??"

Tobi picked Tohru up and flipped her upside down. He began to shake her recklessly, and all of her belongings (a number of Windmill shuriken, an emblem of Konoha given by a villager as a souvenier, and even Evian's cooking knife). Tohru squealed and struggled, but the tape over her mouth released only a muffled sound. Tobi started chuckling as if he had refuted Deidara's point. "Paha! Look at this Deidara-san! Shuriken. A Konoha symbol. And look at this loose hair. It's SO short! Obviously this is a boy. Since he had the Kyuubi within him, he tried to change himself so that we, Akatsuki, obviously, couldn't get to him. He tried to take on the appearance of a girl."

Deidara knew that they had definitely gotten the wrong one. "TOBI!!! How STUPID can you get?! Look. Her hair is that of a GIRL'S. NOT a BOY'S."

Tobi shouted back, "Deidara-san!! Let me prove to you that this is a boy!"

Just before he could reach for a certain spot, a hurricane of paper swarmed Tobi and knocked him into the stream. Tohru was dropped, but a different person caught her before she fell into the water. The intimidating presence of the new Akatsuki member caused Deidara to shiver and turn pale. "Good evening, Deidara-san. What the _HELL_ are you two doing to this girl?"

"K.. K.. Konan-sama..! My dearest apologies!" he cried, bowing down in fear. At the same time, he bit his teeth hard together in rage. "Damn Tobi.. i TOLD YOU IT WAS A GIRL!" he yelled in a soft mumble.

"What was that?" Konan inquired, and he immediately shook his head. "You were assigned to capture the Jinchuuriki. From Konoha. And what do I see here? I see a girl who's being harassed though not even a _shinobi_. I see a pair of impatient dweebs who can't even follow orders. I see no presence of the Nine Tailed Kyuubi or Konoha's Jinchuuriki. In the end, I can presume that your mission was marked by complete and utter failure. You will be severely castigated for this failure."

Deidara gulped. He felt part of him flaring up against Tobi, but he maintained his cool in time to cry out, "P.. please don't.. tell Pain-sama?"

He spoke too soon. The next thing Deidara knew, Pain was standing right above him, one leg rested on his back, the other upon the water surface. All of the other members remarkably materialized around the scene in a flash. Tobi pulled himself out of the water only to come face to face with Konan and Pain. "Oh, hai there Pain-sama," Tobi chuckled. A repelling force slammed him back into the water. Tobi managed to get out and come back up. He seemed a bit discontent with the situation he was placed in.

Deidara did not want to know what was coming ahead. He and Tobi stared into the eyes of their towering leader.

---

The two of them hung upside down in the dungeon. They were attached to a chakra shock absorber that would electrify them if they attempted to use chakra to escape. Deidara gave Tobi a glare, who simply responded with a wink. Across the room, Tohru felt bars all around her in the darkness. Akatsuki had trapped her within a cage.

Several floors above, Konan whipped up a surprise dessert. As soon as the other members ate it, they spit out paper and attempted to kill her for their prank meal. Pain knocked all seven away before heading to his chamber to find inner peace.

Just outside of the Akatsuki hideout, Pakkutsuyu came soaring down from the sky. Before he could crash land into the whole region, he disappeared in a huge puff of smoke. Tsunade alone landed in the very front of the base. Not even caring to read the PLEASE OBSERVE SILENCE! AKATSUKI IS RESTING sign on the entrance, she smashed through the whole boulder and charged in.

On the opposite side of the base, Jiraiya tore out of the earth with the help of a burrowing toad. As he released the summon, he stepped forth to the wall. Jiraiya placed his palm against the rock wall and pushed himself straight through.

Back to several floors below, Orochimaru slowly slithered into the dungeon via the air shafts.

The sennin had successfully infiltrated the Akatsuki hideout!


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Try This Window

**Star Pirates on Vacation  
Chapter 6**

**Don't Try This Window  
**

"Good night everyone!" Hidan chuckled, skipping towards his dark room. Kakuzu sighed and hit himself on the head before following his partner into Hell.

Itachi and Kisame retreated to a corner of the main room and sat in deep meditation. Darkness soon enveloped them and took them away from the world they were in.

The remainder of Akatsuki dispersed to respective corners of the base. Konan sat in the main lobby, reading newspapers she found on the floor. As soon as she was done with one, she folded into a paper airplane and gracefully navigated it to the trash can.

At the same moment, Tsunade stood in front of a different sort of door. It had a seal on it - a Rejection Seal, meaning any chakra applied to it would be reversed back. In fact, any force would be rejected back, including sound. Unfortunately, Tsunade did not have time to think, so she went ahead and slammed the door as hard as she could with her inhuman strength. The whole power came back at her and threw her back into the wall behind. She felt excruciating pain in her back and nearly passed out from the impact. "Crud.. I should not have fallen for that.."

Konan finally noticed the trash can fill up. "UGHH!" she moaned. "Now I have to dumb it out somewhere. UGHH!" She got up and grabbed hold of the trash can. Looking around for a place to dispose of the waste, she finally noticed the window. "Hm.. it _is_ getting hot in here too. I guess I'll go dump it out the window. It's not like Mother Nature will care that much. What good has she done me?"

As she walked over to the window, Tsunade noticed the alternate opening to the Akatsuki hideout. She grinned and stealthily made for it. Konan at the same moment reached the window. Just as she pulled it open and let the trash loose, a much larger body appeared above her and knocked her to the floor. Konan spit in a violent rage and grabbed hold of the shady figure. The window was snapped shut, and a face filled Konan's vision. She screamed.

/\/\/\

Pain's eyes flicked open upon hearing Konan's scream. Two of his forms had already teleported to the lobby, where they caught Konan pinned to the floor.

"Zetsu.. what are you doing?" he sighed.

"She was littering," he mumbled with shifty eyes. "What if her trash hurt my.. plants.. in the long run.." The other face furiously took over and spat, "NO! THEY _WOULD_ HAVE HURT 'EM!" Konan thrust Zetsu aside and stood up. Ignoring Pain's presence, she shuffled away in disappointment.

At the same time, Tsunade found herself sprawled upon the ground. Her head hurt a lot, so she took time to realize the failure of her endeavor. "Crud. How do I get in now.." She then noticed that only the windows and doors had seals on them.. "Gee.. I'm an idiot."

As Zetsu's two faces continued arguing, Pain turned around and left for his dark realm. However, he did not get far when the entire wall blew down and a massive force thrust him and Zetsu into the wall. "Zetsu.. what did you do now?"

The smoke cleared very quickly, leaving way for Tsunade. Her entire arm was bulging with chakra, and now she was equipped with a Focus Band around her wrist. "Akatsuki, I've found you."

Pain moaned and got up. "A sannin actually made it here? Well, that's not too bad. Tsunade, tell me.. where is the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"Like I'd tell you when you've taken Tohru hostage here... THINKING SHE'S A JINCHUURIKI."

"Yes. We plan to sacrifice her too," Zetsu mumbled. Pain looked a bit puzzled and disturbed while Tsunade's mouth dropped wide open.

"WHAT!?!??!?!?" Tsunade screamed. She lunged for Zetsu, but one of Pain's bodies appeared in the nick of time, kicking Tsunade back. Just before Tsunade flew out the busted wall, another Pain flickered above her and prepared to slam her into the ground. Fortunately, her Focus Band absorbed the chakra and amplified it into her own force, knocking Pain away.

Three more Pains jumped out of the dark and joined the master Pain's side, now amounting to a total of six Pains. Zetsu seemed intimidated in the face of all Six Paths of Pain, though he favored the odds. "So, what now?"

"I don't know what you meant by 'sacrifice her', but go ahead, she's not our concern. Go make sure things are all fine down there. Who knows, there could be more from Konoha than just Tsunade. I'll deal with her quickly."

Zetsu sank into the ground, leaving Pain with Tsunade. "So, Slug Witch, what's your plan now? You actually think you can stand up to six forms of me?"

Tsunade too was intimidated, but she didn't let it get to her. She simply smirked, loosened out her hair, and began unbuttoning her vest. Pain noticed Zetsu crawling out of the ground, his face red and extremely eager to watch Tsunade in the process. "Oh yes!!!" he craved, though Pain shot him out of the dimension with a single proceeding kick.

Tsunade now stood with a very thin outfit, but several seals had been activated in the process. "I'm sorry, Pain, but you'll have to get through my own self army first."

A huge puff of smoke filled the room. Pain did not let his guard down, and all six of his bodies scanned the hazed surrounding to see what Tsunade's next move would be.

"I found her!" one shouted, only to be responded by the exact same thing from another. Soon, each of Pain's forms found themselves face to face with some sort of human resembling Tsunade..

"Encha Tsunade no Jutsu! Attack!"

The smoke sucked away, revealing Tsunade's six transformations.


	7. Chapter 7: Wrath of Tsunade

**Star Pirates on Vacation  
Chapter 7  
Wrath of Tsunade**

The stout form of Pain, his Asura Demon Realm, made a rapid handsign, and a massive barrier shot up around all Six Paths of Pain. Out of nowhere, Enchatub made her strike, smashing straight through the barrier and grabbing hold of Asura. From there, Asura found all of his chakra taken out only to be jammed back in a single shot.

Human Realm and Naraka Hungry Ghost Realm, both the taller forms of Pain, jumped to Asura's defense. Human formed his palms into a round shape and pressed Enchatub's back before releasing chakra into the focus point. Enchatub knew what was coming and nearly suffered an explosive blow when Enchatall and Enchastretch both swooped through. Enchatub was immobilized for a second, allowing Asura to fight back. At the same time, Naraka prepared his darkest move - he flashed behind Enchastretch with surprise and drained her soul from her body.

Tsunade herself noticed Enchastretch's soul ripping away, so she sprung into action. God Deva Path Pain, the original and strongest of the Pains, responded by using his repelling powers to push all other forms of Tsunade aside while Naraka killed Enchastretch. Preta Realm zipped forward in this free time and, with a sword of earth and fire elements combined, slashed straight through Enchatub and Enchatall. Tsunade watched as three of her forms dissipated into the air and their chakra fading away.

"So now what, Tsunade?" Three of her forms had been killed off that quickly, while all six Paths of Pain stood strong against her. "It took that little effort on my part to wipe out half of your power."

"I need a better tactic.." Tsunade mumbled. Her enemies shot into action once again. She remained in her spot, with Enchabuff and Enchanimal trying to hold their ground behind her. The sannin could sense Asura and Human zooming in from both sides while Naraka charged in from the front. She knew that Animal Realm would come right after with Deva and Human Realms following swiftly behind. "It's funny how I'm resorting to my ultimate jutsu only here, when there's still so much left to do. _Nin-gen-tai Release: Encha Rendan_!"

Asura and Human Realms both freaked in the air. Their minds were shattered by some sort of immediate impact of Tsunade's jutsu. Naraka, preparing to tear out Tsunade's soul, felt the same shock, only horrific images slammed into his eyes. Deva watched with a puzzled look as Tsunade rapidly spun in a whirlwind motion. Suddenly, an impending force that combined both physical and elemental power smashed through them. Asura and Human Realms were vanquished and shattered to pieces by the impact. Unfortunately, Deva noticed the nin-gen-tai combo used by Tsunade in time and used his ability to repel Naraka. The Hungry Ghost Realm bypassed the impact and swung behind Tsunade. "Go, Animal Realm and Preta Realm!"

"Crud.. I only got two Pains out with that.. and that used up most of my chakra!" Tsunade panicked while Naraka dragged her soul out. Enchanimal and Enchabuff dived to Tsunade's defense, but they were held back by Animal and Preta. "Die peacefully Tsunade," Pain smirked.

Then, red slime shot past Deva Path's shoulder and startled all four Pains at once. It wrapped around Naraka and broke the binding between him and Tsunade. "Well well Jiraiya, it took you long enough to show up." Jiraiya was in full Sage Mode right behind Deva Pain. "What tricks do you have up your sleeve now?"

Jiraiya performed a rapid jutsu. Naraka Path prepared to unleash a terrible attack on Tsunade when his mind too was shattered. Jiraiya had activated a dark eye genjutsu that immediately paralyzed Naraka. Deva attempted to stop Jiraiya, but the toad sage had already caught the other Pain with his power. Naraka felt the massive tongue of a toad wrapping around him and dragging him into a wide open mouth below. Suddenly, the acid within the summoned toad's mouth began eating away at Naraka's legs. It shot up his body and spread all over. Deva dived into action, but Tsunade took the chance to immobilize him. He had focused entirely upon Jiraiya, leaving him exposed to a single blow from her..

Deva repelled Tsunade in time, throwing her way back into the wall. Naraka had been taken out, but the battle was far from over. Enchanimal and Enchabuff were both blown away by Deva Path's ability. Deva ensured that they too dropped into the mouth of the toad before it closed Naraka within. Tsunade felt pain throughout her body - all five of her forms had been eliminated.

Jiraiya was standing tall in front of her. He was back to his regular self instead of sage form. "Tsunade, there's still three Pains left. The girl down there is depending on us to save her. If you want her to live, you'll have to ally with me."

Tsunade got up and stood beside Jiraiya. He believed she was at last on his side when she turned and swung her fist at him. Jiraiya easily dodged it and noticed Tsunade gasping for breath. She was worn out.

"Perhaps I do not have to kill you myself. Quarreling amongst yourselves, huh?" Deva chuckled.

Jiraiya performed another jutsu with speed and accuracy. This time, a mystic eye appeared and swirled around the paths of Pain. Together, Pain repelled the oncoming jutsu with a space-time barrier. However, Jiraiya suddenly appeared in place of the eye and swung his foot with incredible power. His kick tore through their space-time barrier and sent a propelling force that crushed both Animal and Human Paths of Pain. Deva attempted to recover them with his ability, but Tsunade had finally caught him off guard. She punched him as hard as she could in the chest, finally defeating the Akatsuki leader.

Jiraiya caught Tsunade's arm before she could punch him as well. "Can you be reasonable, Tsunade? I am a Leaf villager. And so are you. I'm not a punching bag. I am a Leaf villager. Your enemy is _Akatsuki_ and _Orochimaru_, not _Jiraiya_."

Tsunade sighed and collapsed to the ground miserably. "I feel like such an idiot."

Tohru sat in her cage. She was hungry. She was very tired, but she felt insecure with Deidera and Tobi creeping up on her every few seconds. She was, however, the only one who noticed Orochimaru sneak into the basement. She would've squealed but a fat piece of duct tape had conveniently been stuck over her mouth. All Tobi and Deidera heard was a high pitched moan coming from her wide-eyed face. Tobi thought she was inviting them to her cage. However, Tobi froze for a moment, paralyzed by some sort of thought or feeling. He stood idiotically in his place and pondered something while Deidera ignored his awkward actions once again.

"See Tobi, we could be up there partying our lights out, but _no_. You have to be a RETARD and get some little girl as the supposed Jinchuuriki. Look where I am now. I'm like dying of embarrassment in a basement with _you_ of all people. I swear, once this mission is over and Konoha's Nine Tailed Fox is sealed, I'm gonna ditch you and rise up in Akatsuki. Pain's just a joke, I'll dethrone him and become the great leader of Akatsuki. Then you'll bow down before me as my humble servant and get me refreshments while I sit in a chair lazily instructing you to activate some WOMDs against the great villages."

"Um.. Deidera.." said Tobi.

"Don't interrupt me, Tobi. You're trash compared to me. You have no right to even talk. See, unlike you, I don't have to _shield_ my face from public to save humiliation. I don't have to mask myself to hide an ugly face."

"But.. Deidera.."

"Tobi! Don't make me kick your ass. You're just jealous cause I'm sexy and you're not. Look at me, look at my face, LOOK AT MY FACE TOBI!" Deidera grabbed Tobi and shook him recklessly, trying to get his partner to awe at his face. "You're just jealous! So butt off, loser!"

"Er.. Deidera.... Orochimaru's.."

"DON'T try bringing OROCHIMARU into this discussion you twit! I'll bust up your face so bad and blow up the rest of your body to.."

"Orochimaru's... getting away.. with her.." Tobi cried.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!" Deidera screamed. He lunged for Tobi but ran straight through Tobi's body. Just as he was turning around, he saw Orochimaru dragging Tohru (who was fully tied up) towards the exit. "Orochimaru..? WHAT THE HELL TOBI YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS HERE?!?!?!?!?"

"I tried.." Tobi shrugged.

"AND YOU DID NOTHING?!?!?!?!?" Deidera grabbed Tobi for real this time and smacked him repeatedly in the face, making sure he didn't fall to Tobi's invincibility technique. Dropping Tobi, Deidera stared at a mirror. It cracked. He mumbled to himself, "What am I still doing here? OROCHIMARU DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY!!! WAAARGHH!!"

The sound of numerous detonations in the base floor alarmed everyone in the building. As the walls rumbled, everyone sprung into action. Three sannin were now battling the entire Akatsuki organization!


End file.
